fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Path to Power
Chapter 49 Everyone in the guild screamed in pain as the lines on their body finally began to disappear. Only Jason and Luke did not show signs of pain. Although they were internalizing it. "Thank you Ultear," grunted Jason. "You're welcome," she replied. "I'll see you when we finish the job." Ultear left the guild hall. "Now with that done," said Jason, "I think I should tell them." "Tell Alex first," said Mephiles "he might take it the wrong way if we don't inform him prior." "Right." "Master," said a young girl walking up to him. "Luke wants to speak with you." "Aubrey for the last time I'm not the master. Mephiles is." Jason had told the guild the true identity of the it's master after the incident at Muspelheim. "Yeah whatever, just go see him." Jason walked outside of the guild hall. "What is it Luke?" "I need more power," said Luke bluntly. "Oh come on Luke," replied Jason, "you just got your second origin released. Do you really need more power?" "Yes." He was serious. "What're you going to do?" asked Jason. "I want to implant a Fire Dragon lacrima into myself." "Are you sure, the process might be-" "I know the risk. I need more power. I was barely able to defeat Dead Skull and Nether when we were in Muspelheim. I don't want something like that to happen again." "I see, but do you even know where to get one." "I got one around the same time I unlocked my Magma Dragon Mode." "But do you know anyone who knows the procedure?" "Yeah. I guess I'll be taking a leave of absence for a few days." "Be back soon." "I will." Jason walked up to Alex's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jason entered. Alex was sitting on his bed. "Hi Jason. You said you wanted to talk about something." "Yeah," Jason sat down next to him. "There was something I haven't told you about. The reason why Surtr kidnapped you." "I know why," said Alex. "they wanted my eyes." "It wasn't just that. There was a dormant power inside of them. He called it-" "The Lunar Eclipse World?" Jason turned to him, a look of confusion on his face. "How did you know that?" "You think that I wouldn't know everything there is to know about these eyes?" ''"Maybe he won't be as surprised as we thought," ''said Mephiles. "What is the Lunar Eclipse World?" asked Jason. "It's a secret passed down through generations of Doomkaisers," answered Alex. "It was created by the most powerful of Doomkaisers, Asclepius, holding great stores of magical power. Legends say that it houses unlimited magical power. However it can only be accessed by the Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and only in one specific location. My parents told me that I should never try to access it." "Alex, did I ever tell you the purpose of our guild?" asked Jason. "To create the most powerful guild," answered Alex. "Well there was one more thing." Jason had a most serious look on his face. "Could this power be used to kill Zeref?" "Most likely."